kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (The Dragon Rider of the Supernatural)
Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor and being the member of the infamous Perverted Trio and world's biggest loser. He doesn't know anything about the supernatural until now after being killed by Raynare. He believes that being a Devil is fun, meaning no human laws is keeping him from having fun and found out that he's the Red Dragon Emperor, he believes that he is the strongest being that ever existed and sees that this could help him of getting his dream of being a Harem King, but finds out that Kit and the Riders are more powerful and stronger than him since they experienced the hardships of life. Personality: He's a complete pervert and idiot and often get cocky whenever he thinks he defeats his opponents. Issei believes that life is hard that he couldn't suck breasts and prefers to take shortcuts in life rather than working hard and training hard, thinking that with the power of the Devil and having the powers of the Red Dragon Emperor on his side, he would be unstoppable, but seeing on how Kit and the Riders were stronger than him, he asked them if it's possible for him to try it out, but Kit told him that the Decks were DNA locked and can't be used by someone else that doesn't have the same DNA. He's also a kind person to some extent. After being humiliated and seeing that the Riders are getting hot girls, he became jealous and angry at them and blaming their Master for not creating an Advent Deck of his own, he began to deluded himself that he's the most powerful being in all of existence and thinking that he doesn't need training with the Boosted Gear on his side. He also makes bad choices in life like attempting to rape Xenovia and Irina that got him kicked out of school. He gets mad and thinks that everyone is against him and people saying that Kit should've been the bearer of the Boosted Gear since he has the qualities of a dragon, pride and honor. Relationships: Kit Taylor: Sees him as his rival and enemy. He believes that he is stronger than Kit and is jealous that he is Irina's first friend before him and has feelings for her and believes that the Advent Deck should be his and wants to show him that being a Devil is fun. Hunt: Hates him, because he vented a chimera and a few other perverts who he admires. Cameron: Hates him, because he doesn't see him as a man and argues that what he's doing is a man's duty, but often got trampled by Metalgelas and scared by his strength and threats. Ian: He doesn't share the belief of hard work is its own reward and believes that breast and chicks are kind of reward he wants. Chance: Sees him as the most destructive Rider and is scared that he'll fill him up with holes. Chase: Threatens to impale in the heart. Quinn: He threatens to 'whipped' him up to shape. Nolan: Is afraid of him since the phoenix reminds him of Riser and thinking that he'll be burned to a crisp. Eubulon: Hates him for not creating the Advent Deck and telling him that he is no warrior and not strong in mind and spirit. Rias: Cares for her and supports him and believed that he is stronger than the Riders, but he's nothing more than a boy-toy and lapdog to her.